


Hands

by peraltiaghoe



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Hands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltiaghoe/pseuds/peraltiaghoe
Summary: "Amy searched for Daniel Craig hands plus close-up. Ugh."





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a request!!
> 
> The prompt was literally: "jake's hands"
> 
> So here's this. 
> 
> Enjoy.

They had been working this case together for what felt like months. In reality, it had only been about two weeks. They had been taking turns interrogating the perp. Right now it was Jake’s turn. Amy watched through the glass as he pressed his hands firmly on the table, leaning forward to address their suspect. His voice was low and fast as he strung together the events that they believed led to the gruesome murder of a young woman. 

This particular case had been plaguing Jake. She had felt a little uncomfortable when they arrived at the crime scene, a trail of blood spattered across the kitchen island and up onto the ceiling. Something out of a horror movie. They had deduced that it had been a domestic incident, the weapon was clearly an old, brass bust that looked like it had previously lived a life on a decorative table behind the couch. In the open floor plan, the blood stained approximately every surface. 

They had just gotten back to the precinct. He had looked at her, a somber look in his eyes. “I just don’t understand. I-” He paused and looked off at the corner of the room. The victim had been similar in appearance to herself. “I look at you and I just don’t understand how anyone could do something like this to someone like that.” He shook his head and leaned an elbow on his desk, gripping his head in his hands. 

She had come around to join him, perching herself on the corner of her partner’s desk. She watched closely as his fingers raked through his hair, noting the stress as those same, long fingers tightened into a fist. She placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly and he looked up at her, startled, but decidedly a little more calm. He tossed her a half-hearted smile before shrugging her off and continuing to flip through the case file. She shook her head to herself, knowing it was wrong that while they were faced with this terrible crime, all she could think about was the way his fingers pulled through his hair. 

Things had been weird since they were Johnny and Dora. The sexual tension between them seemed to be increasing daily, but they were both just trying to ignore it. Well, Amy had been trying to ignore it at work, at least. She thought about it a lot at home. She wondered if Jake did, too. She hoped he did.

She found herself distracted now. She blinked through the thoughts storming through her head. She was hyper aware of his movements, just a few short feet away from her, but separated by glass. She could see him, but he couldn’t see her. His voice was now a distant echo as her thoughts consumed her. His right hand, curled into a fist before it hit the table. She was startled back to reality, but not before catching a glimpse of his left hand, his fingers folding around the edge of the table. _God_ , she thought. _What is wrong with me_?

A few short moments later, Jake was cheering and tapping on the glass, talking to Amy. “Did you hear that? Did you hear his confession?! He confessed!” 

She hadn’t really heard it. She could watch the tape later to hear the confession. She could watch the tape later for _other reasons_ , too. Amy hit the intercom button to respond. “Yeah, Jake. I heard it. Let’s get him out of there.” She stared into the glass for a moment longer, watching as Jake crossed his arms, his hand idly gripping his bicep. _The things those hands could do_ , she thought to herself. 

When she stepped into the interrogation room, Jake posed for a picture with the suspect. “C’mon, Ames! Take my picture, I want to remember this moment.” 

She raised her eyebrow, noting the nickname. He typically only called her that when he was really happy, which of course he should be right now. She pulled her phone out to oblige his request, watching as he posed next to the interrogation table. One hand on the table for support, the other bent so that he was pointing at himself with a huge smile on his face. His index finger pointed straight while the other three curled around themselves, tense with the fist they were creating. His thumb curved slightly and she found herself taking way too long to take the photograph. Finally, she snapped a few, proclaiming that she would send them to him later. 

_Later, when she had some time to check them out alone, in the dark of her bedroom_ , she thought. Jake cuffed the perp and began dragging him out of the room, leaving Amy alone in the interrogation room. She sat down at the table, elbows on the cool slate, and rested her forehead on her palm. The air felt so thick, she felt so weird. 

She had noticed a spark between her and Peralta, but the timing had never been right. One of them would be in a relationship or recovering from one, one of them just simply wouldn’t tell the other how they were feeling. She feared that this was the case, now, as both of them had been single for some time. If she was telling the truth, the reason she’s single is because she was always so distracted by Jake. She couldn’t manage to work with him without flirting with him and she increasingly found his presence to be… _distracting_ … in new ways. 

She rolled her eyes, pulling out her phone. He would be a few minutes with the perp, anyway. She looked up at the camera momentarily, but she could run in and cut off the last few minutes of the tape if it became a problem. Unlocking the phone, she scrolled straight to the pictures. This wasn’t something she was necessarily new to. Her iphone automatically did face recognition in photos, so she had an entire file dedicated to pictures that involved Jake right at her fingertips. She resisted for a while, but eventually she began looking through the file whenever she was having _feelings_ like she was having now. She figured if he traipsed into the room, the look of victory clear on his face would be distraction enough for him that she could settle on the new photograph, under the guise of preparing to send it to him. 

To be fair, she did focus on the new photograph. She was zoomed in, scrolling from one hand to the other and observing. She noted where you could see the muscles pulled tight in his fist, the veins spreading up the back of his hand bringing warmth to his long fingers which were spread out clumsily on the table. 

She rolled her shoulders and bent her neck, trying to relieve some of the tension she was feeling. She felt a shiver form and run down her spine and she was suddenly so glad that Jake wasn’t in the room to scrutinize her every move. Her tongue travelled between her lips, pulling the bottom lip in to bite down on as she felt a familiar warmth in her abdomen, the inevitable result of her unfulfilled desire of- _what? What did she even want_? She didn’t really feel it as she slid further down in the chair, her head falling to the side. Another shiver as the answer crept into her mind. _Those hands sliding up your thighs, long fingers teasing you before_ -

The door opened to reveal Jake, trying unsuccessfully to conceal the smirk on his lips. Amy immediately straightened up, slamming her phone down on the table, eyes wide. He bit his lip, still failing to hide his expression. 

“Amy, I-” A little bit of laughter escaped his lips as he joined her at the other side of the table. “Ames, I-” He laid his hand down on top of her phone, threatening to turn the screen so he could see it. She held her breath, staring into his eyes and waiting to be caught. 

“You know,” he started, his voice soft, but teasing, “that’s not a real mirror, right?” She closed her eyes and bit her lip, turning to look at the mirror that she completely forgot was behind her. She was already caught, he had been watching her through the glass. When she turned back, her face was flushed. 

“You were watching me?” She asked, trying to change the subject. 

“Oh-ho-ho-ho, no,” Jake teased again. “You don’t get to flip the script on me right now.” He slid the phone away from her, still face down on the table. Before she could register what was happening, Jake had swiftly pulled out his handcuffs and had her cuffed to the bar on the interrogation table. Her lips parted as her jaw fell slightly. She tried to compose herself as he lifted her phone off the table and stood up, pacing around the room without yet looking at the screen.

“Is this an interrogation?” Her voice was much more confident than she was feeling. “Because I would like to know what grounds I’ve been arrested on. Also, I might want a lawyer.”

Jake laughed. “Even the best lawyer couldn’t get you out of this case.” He tightened his hand into a fist, now she knew that he had seen what she was looking at. He let his hand containing the phone fall to his thigh, where he then pointed with his other hand. “This case is rock solid.” 

“Yeah?” she retorted. “And what is your evidence?” 

“Well,” Jake sat back down, voice low and frantic. The same voice that brought those inappropriate thoughts into her head previously. The same voice that made the desire she was feeling increase tenfold. The same voice she heard when she thought about him touching her. She inadvertently bit her lip. 

“Fact one,” he started, the same quality taking on in his voice. “You just bit your lip, showing that you’re, at least a little bit, turned on.” She released her lip from her teeth, feeling the heat spread across her cheeks. He flashed a smile at her before continuing. “Two,” he flipped the screen over so they could both see what had been concealed. The picture was zoomed in on his hand that was pointing at his face. “This is what you were looking at. I know that because I saw you looking at it with my own two eyes. I also saw you bite your lip while you were looking at it. Now, I’m not saying they’re related…” He trailed off. “But they’re related.”

She wrinkled her nose and tilted her head to the side. Her wrists pulled hard at the chain constricting them, the metal clanking noise reverberating through the room. 

Jake frowned. “Is this too much?” He asked. “We can stop-”

“What’s your other evidence?”

The smile was back. “Three,” he continued, “Your search history.” She raised her eyebrows at this. _What was he talking about_? He laughed. “Amy searched for Daniel Craig hands plus close-up. Ugh.” He quoted himself from a time earlier in the year. She blushed again. “So this has led me to believe that you have a thing for hands.” 

He stretched his hand out in front of her, flexing and unflexing it. She watched closely at every movement. 

“Four,” he continued, his voice somehow taking on a rougher quality than it had been seconds earlier. She was grateful that he cuffed her, because she could see herself climbing on the table and attacking him right there. “Whatever has been going on between us,” he gestured between himself and Amy, “has been getting harder and harder to ignore.”

He had been moving slowly closer to her as he spoke and now remained mere centimeters from her face. They were both breathing quickly. She closed her eyes and lifted her chin, tipping her head slightly closer and daring him to close the distance. He licked at his lips, his tongue brushing quickly against her bottom lip as he did so. The tension got thicker and thicker and when Amy was about to take it upon herself to kiss him, he moved away. 

Her eyebrows knit together slightly, her eyes flickering across him, his eyes, his lips, his hands, his movements. He leaned on the table with his body, an elbow supporting him. His other arm extended until he was touching her face, her cheek against his palm with his thumb tracing her bottom lip. 

In a split decision, she let her lips part and bit his thumb softly between her teeth. The soft exhale that left his lips gave away his surprise. She kept his thumb there, tongue circling slowly as she maintained intense eye contact. His eyes closed in contentment. She bit down softly as he pulled his hand away, her teeth scraping against his skin. 

Jake cleared his throat quietly. “Well,” his voice was softer. He sounded less in control. “That was incredibly attractive.” 

She reached out to touch him, metal clanging against the bar again. She had forgotten that she was cuffed. A soft whine left her lips, much to Jake’s amusement.

“What do you want, Ames?” He smirked as he spoke. She knew there was no point in telling him. His demeanor clearly showed that he had no intention of giving her what she wanted. When she didn’t respond, he began again. “You want to touch me?” She maintained eye contact, but didn’t say anything. “You want _me_ to touch _you_?” 

She gave no response, which made him laugh. He was turning this into a game. He drummed his fingers on the table in front of her, slowing down when he was sure that she was watching. He paused a moment, then changed position, sitting cross-legged on the table in front of her. He stroked his fingers slowly up and down the top of his thigh. 

 

“You know,” he mused, “I’m good at a lot of things.”

She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. 

“Especially with my hands,” he added. She could tell that he noticed when she leaned in just a little bit further. “I shoot my gun with my hands and I’m pretty good at that.” She rolled her eyes. “Did you know I build things sometimes? Like ikea furniture. So my hands are pretty good at that. Driving, using a remote…”

She groaned, breaking his concentration. He tipped his head toward hers. “What? I thought we would use this time to get down to the bottom of your weird hand fetish.” 

Amy scrunched up her eyebrows. “It’s not a fetish. It’s normal.” She was feeling uncomfortable at his teasing for a moment, but she took it as an opportunity to turn things around on him. “So what? I like the idea of your strong hands holding onto me.” She shrugged. “It turns me on a little bit to think about the way your fingers would feel-”

Jake cut her off, finally kissing her. There was a tiny part of her that thought kissing him again would do away with some of that sexual tension that had been making it so hard for her to be in the same room as him. As the kiss was deepened, she could immediately tell how wrong she was. He was still on top of the table, leaning over her. She worked her hands as close to him as she could get them and began unbuttoning his shirt. Jake pulled away momentarily to fumble with the key to the cuffs. She thought about protesting, but as much as she wanted him to do whatever he wanted to her, she really wanted the freedom to touch him back. 

As soon as one hand was free, she was on top of him. The cuff dangled off of her other wrist, trailing along his back as her hands rushed into his hair. He was startled by her moving so quickly onto him. He lost his balance, tipping backward against the table with Amy now on top of him. She was smiling into their kisses until she heard a new sound. 

She jerked her arm up and realized that Jake had cinched the open cuff back onto the bar. She had increased mobility from when both of her wrists were cuffed, but it had become pretty clear that he was in full control again. She groaned as he adjusted her into a sitting position, taking her face in his hands as he kissed her. 

Even with her wrist attached to the table again, she was able to finish unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off of his arms. He had begun unbuttoning her top as well, though his masculine fingers fumbled with the tiny buttons. After a bit of frustration, he pulled slightly out of the kiss. She had never seen the look in his eyes before, but it was one she would never be able to forget. Desire darkened his eyes. His voice barely tinged the heavy breath that fell on her lips. His eyes flashed from her lips down to her chest, where he tore at the top, popping the remaining buttons off of her shirt. The discarded buttons scattered across the floor, tapping as they were displaced. 

Amy gasped as he buried his face in her chest, planting kisses on all of the newly exposed skin. She would scold him over ruining her shirt, later. Right now she couldn’t even think straight, much less form coherent sentences. He unclasped her bra with ease, letting it fall away from her chest and immediately focusing his mouth on a nipple. She moaned softly as he circled his tongue around her, biting softly before turning to give her other breast the same attention. His hands pulled her closer at every point of contact. 

“Jake,” she said softly, leaning into his kisses. He pulled away, gauging her with his eyes before pulling her face back to his own for a tender kiss. His hands made their way to her waist, undoing the clasp that he found there and slowly guiding the zipper down. His kisses were so gentle that she was afraid he may stop kissing her altogether. Tentatively, his hand slid into the tight space between her body and her pants. She could tell by the groan muffled by their kiss that he could feel how wet she was even without the direct contact. 

He left her lips in lieu of kissing her neck, his aim set to a destination that felt so far away to her. She was overwhelmed at all of the senses she was experiencing. His smell surrounded her, the one that she would stand too close just to catch a trace of. The taste of his tongue on hers, something she had been craving to taste again since that stupid undercover case that started all of this. Her skin on fire at his touch. The wave that she felt building in her abdomen, begging to be released by him. Every sound he made echoed in her head and he was moving so fucking slow. He was taking his time. To build up the tension? To tease her?

“Jake,” she whined impatiently. When he looked up to meet her gaze, she almost felt bad. The eyes that met hers were still the same eyes, full of desire for her, but they gave away something else, too. Affection. He looked in awe of her. He was taking his time for her, not to torture her. She almost wanted to roll her eyes at him. How could he be such a good guy? How could he have been such a great guy this whole time and she had just pushed off her feelings for him? He returned his lips to her ribs, causing her to shiver. 

“Jake,” she repeated. “Touch me.” Her instruction seemingly caught him off guard, judging by the way he twisted his head momentarily before aggressively tugging her pants down, tossing them onto the floor. He thumbed over the final layer separating him from the part of her that she had practically been begging him to touch. He had both hands on her hips as he kissed the inside of her thighs. She was painfully aware of how close he was, and yet again he was taking his time. 

Finally, as if something snapped inside him, her panties had joined the rest of her clothes on the floor. He continued kissing inside of her thigh as his thumb found its way to her clit, tracing there gently as he watched her squirm. Ever so slowly, his tongue replaced his thumb. He hummed against her, a sensation that made Amy’s free hand travel straight to his hair. Encouraged, he made sure to place a few more soft sounds onto her sensitive skin as he flicked his tongue against her. He teased her again, slowly working a finger inside of her. 

She pulled back on his hair some, pulling his face away from her enough that he could see her face. His hand continued its rhythmic motion, one finger clearly not enough to satiate the need that she had for him. “Jake, _just_ touch me.”

He raised an eyebrow, leaving her disappointed when his hands left her altogether. When he rejoined her in a sitting position, he adjusted, leaning her back against his knee for support. He kissed her again, gentle, yet impatient.

“How could I forget,” his low voice rumbled against her throat, her breath catching in anticipation. He gripped underneath her knee with one hand and aggressively hitched it up, over where his other leg was resting. The moan that she couldn’t suppress only amplified the stiffness pressed against his leg. He finished his sentence, leaving no time for her to process before moving fast fingers to sensitive skin. “Hands.” 

In seconds, she was leaning entirely against him, her secured wrist tugging at its shackle. He had both arms snaked around her hips, one rubbing intermittently at her clit while the other, two fingers curled at the perfect angle, steadily pressed into her. The way her body rocked every time he extended his fingers let him know that he was hitting exactly the spot she needed him to. He had her in the perfect position. His voice fell low and fast into her ear as he brought her closer to climax.

“You like that? God, you’re fucking sexy.” He paused to kiss her neck, eliciting moans when he bit softly. “You know, I’ve thought about this moment.” His words were so slow, just his voice alone was driving her crazy. It was his last comment that set her over the edge. “So much better than how I dreamed it.”

She leaned further into him, hips raising toward his touch. When she moved to clamp her thighs together, he gripped her thigh that had been placed over his leg, keeping her open to him. He rubbed softly as she rode out her orgasm, kissing along her jaw and down to her collarbone as she relaxed into him. 

She nestled her head in the crook of his neck for a minute while she steadied her breathing. He adjusted, one hand tracing fingers on her inner thigh while the other held her close to him. It was weird, she thought. She knew Jake had liked her before, but part of her thought this interaction was just lust. His protective grip around her waist and the kisses that he pressed into her hair told a different story. 

She turned her head to catch his lips with her own. Her tongue darted into his mouth and when she turned, her body pressed close to his erection, which had to have been strangled by his tight jeans. She placed a hand around him and hummed approvingly when she felt how hard he was. Her trapped hand couldn’t reach his waist, so she worked with one hand to unbutton his jeans. He laughed into the kiss, pulling himself away from her and stepping away from the table. 

“Come back,” she whined. “It’s your turn.” 

He laughed, louder now. “I’m not done with you, yet.” 

She watched inquisitively as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans, guiding them down with his hands. She bit her lip hard at the sight of him pressed tight in the navy boxer-briefs he was wearing underneath. 

“I just figured,” he dipped his hand into his waistband where she could see his grip tighten on himself, “you might want to see what else my hands can do.”

“Jake,” her voice was almost threatening. “Come over here.” 

He sighed softly as she watched his hand moving slow. Her cuffs jingled as she pulled against them, trying her hardest to bridge the gap between them. Him moving slow earlier? That was nothing. This was torture. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. She thought at how she could get him to her.

“Jake.” Her voice was softer now, tempting. He responded well to the sound. “Look at me.” 

He opened his eyes to see her in a new position. She was facing him, leaned up on her elbows, staring at him. Her legs fell open and her free hand never left her skin as she gripped her breast and then traced slowly until she was touching between her legs. His eyes narrowed, a quiet groan fighting its way out of him. It was a sound that maybe should have embarrassed him, but the fact that he kept her eye contact and took a step closer made her want him even more. 

“Please, Jake.” He tipped his head back at the sound of his name. 

“You want me that bad, Santiago?” He was teasing again. His voice got a little rougher. “Tell me how bad.” 

He sounded so cocky and condescending and under any other circumstances, she would have been irritated. But he was so right. She wanted him so bad and she wanted to tell him. 

She bit her lip. “Come over here and I’ll show you.” 

He laughed and took a step back away from her. Another game. “You’ll have to tell me, first.” 

Cuffs jingled again as she pulled them tight. Her fingers between her legs idly moved as she spoke, voice sultry and slow. “You know, Jake,” name added because she loved the way he looked when he heard it, “I’ve been thinking about you a lot.”

She moaned softly as she watched his wrist twist underneath his waistband. “I don’t know why you said you wanted me to see what else your hands could do and then you completely hid the hand doing it from me.” Her voice was now accusatory. 

He smiled. “Fair enough.” He hooked his thumb around his waist band, pulling the fabric down until his hand was fully exposed, gripped tight around himself. His underwear fell to the floor and he stepped out of them, taking another step closer. She bit her lip again before continuing. God, she wanted him. 

“When I’m at home, I mean. I’ve been thinking about you a lot at home,” she trailed off suggestively. 

She caught his interest. “Oh yeah? What do you do when you think about me?” 

“Well,” she let her legs fall a little further apart. Her fingers moved a little more purposefully. “Usually this.” 

“Mmmm, yeah?” Another step closer. “Just like that? Just your hands?” 

Her lips pulled into a smirk. “Do you want me to tell you about the other things I use? Or do you want me to show you sometime?” This earned her a few more steps. He was so close, but she still couldn’t reach him. 

She was thinking about what else to say when he closed the gap, suddenly on top of her with half his weight on the table. He kissed her, a hand in her hair and the other on her lower back, pulling her against him. She worked on grinding her hips against his, her legs quickly moving to either side of him so that she could feel his dick against her. 

He pulled away so that he could position himself, then kissed her softly. “Condom?” He asked. 

She shook her head. “On the pill.” 

She placed a hand on the back of his neck, her thumb caressing his cheek. He looked at her, waiting for the explicit permission that he knew he already had. 

“I want you,” she said softly. His lips pressed against hers one more time before he pulled back, pulling her hips along with him, until he was completely off of the table. He stood up, looking down at her laid out in front of him. He pushed forward and entered her, earning an immediate sigh. She pushed herself up so that she could continue kissing him while he fucked her. 

A few minutes later, he had lifted her into his arms. He was bringing her down to meet his hips quickly, back to whispering praises into her ear between kisses. Her free arm was hooked around his neck, keeping them together, while her other hand was as high up as it could go, pressed against his chest. 

“Fuck,” she whispered. “Jake, fuck.” She tipped her head back, rocking her hips so that they were moving together faster. “You feel so good,” she dragged out the final word, hot breath against his skin. 

“Say my name again,” he demanded, gripping her hips harder.

“Only if you keep fucking me like that,” she kissed him aggressively before doing as she was told. “Jake,” a breathy moan before continuing. “Ja-”

He thrusted deep into her, causing her to gasp. He maintained his depth, increasing speed. He could feel her tightening around him as she reached her climax. 

“Fuck, Jake,” she bit down hard on his shoulder. The painful sensation paired with her voice sent him over the edge until they were both gripping onto one another, gasping breathlessly and placing kisses across each other’s skin. He pulled out and lowered her to the floor, making sure she was stable on her shaky legs before locating the key to the cuffs on the floor. He towered over her, lips close to hers, but not touching. He maintained eye contact with her as he unlocked the remaining cuff, remaining in his position for just a second longer than necessary. A power move? She wasn’t sure, but it was, as he had phrased earlier, ‘incredibly attractive.’

They dressed wordlessly. Jake picked up her clothes that were on the other side of the room and handed them to her with a tight smile before picking up his own. Amy put on her top, buttoning the three buttons that hadn’t been destroyed and then trying her best to cover the exposed skin with her blazer. Once they were both dressed, the room settled with an awkward tension, Amy spoke. 

“We should, uh, probably clean up…” She looked around the room, the buttons strewn across the floor. She wanted to spray the table down with disinfectant immediately. 

Jake nodded. “I’ll, uh,” he glanced up at the camera in the corner of the room. “I’ll go take care of that.” Amy followed his eyes. She had completely forgotten that there was a camera in the room. 

Jake left the room without another word. As soon as she was alone, Amy was freaking out. _Oh my god. Oh my god. You just had sex with Jake. At work. In the interrogation room. On camera. Jake. Oh my god_. 

She blinked rapidly, trying to dispel some of the anxiety that had crept up on her. _What are you doing? Why would you do that_?

She left the room to obtain cleaning supplies and worked to numb her mind with the smell of the various disinfectants. Once all of the buttons were picked up, all surfaces wiped, and the cuffs removed from the bar on the table, she took all of the supplies back to the closet that they came from. 

She travelled out into the bullpen, wondering if Jake had just taken it upon himself to leave, when she found him perched on the edge of his desk. He smiled warmly at her when he noticed her arrival. 

“Everything good in there?” He asked. 

“Yeah. What about on your end?” He nodded, patting his hand on his jacket pocket. 

She bit her lip. “I’m sorry, Jake. I think I’m feeling a little awkward.” He nodded. “I just don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at you-”

“Or my hands,” he interrupted.

She glared. “Or your _hands_ the same way again.”

She watched solemnly as he stood, slowly making his way to her. He pulled her into his arms, a gentle kiss pressed against her forehead. “Then don’t.” 

“What do you mean?” She asked, her voice muffled by his chest. 

“I mean I don’t want to look at you the same way. Don’t you think us not being together is getting more in the way of our work than if we just took the leap and went for it?”

She thought his words over. It made sense. All she thought about was Jake, lately. She felt satisfied after being with him, but how long would that feeling last until he was the only thing on her mind again?

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay,” she repeated. “Let’s do it.” 

He smiled the goofy smile that she loved and bent down to kiss her. 

Someone cleared their throat. 

They looked up to see Rosa, having just left the stairwell. 

Amy blushed. “Oh, hi, Rosa- We’re. Hi.”

“You’re high?” Rosa asked, obviously making fun of her. 

Amy stammered, but didn’t say anything. Jake just smiled at Rosa. 

“I’m happy for you. It’s about time. But I don’t want to hear about it.” Rosa turned back away, walking into the room for whatever her reason was in the first place. 

Jake and Amy shared a private smile before leaving the building together. Amy was grateful that Rosa appeared when she did and not when they were busy in the interrogation room. Everyone else on the squad was either out on an undercover case or had the day off, so they hadn’t anticipated sharing the space with anyone else. Rosa coming in while they were leaving reminded Amy just how lucky they were. 

“So,” she said to Jake. “Do you want to come over?”

Jake smiled genuinely and nodded before adding, “Will you show me some of those other things you use when you think about me?”

She rolled her eyes, but she didn’t say no. She could tell she was going to regret making that comment, though.

Once they got into her apartment, another thought occurred to Amy. 

“Hey, what did you do with the tape that you pulled?”

He laughed and pulled it out of his pocket, flashing it to her. “It’s right here. I was thinking- What should we title our sex tape?” 

“Jake, give it to me,” Amy demanded before rolling her eyes at him. 

He raised his eyebrow, looking like he was deep in thought. “Hmm, ‘Jake Give it to Me.’ That’s a great title. Accurate _and_ dirty.”

She suppressed a smile in response, keeping her hand outstretched. Jake let out an exasperated sigh. “Ugh, fine. But you can’t watch it without me.” 

She laughed. “No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos appreciated! 
> 
> I don't know how much more smut material I have in me right now, might have to take a break. We'll see!


End file.
